The revenge of Duncan
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Sequel to Sisterly Love. 4 years have passed and Mikey's nightmare about her tormentor have come back. What does this mean? Is he coming back? And is Lilly at risk?
1. Chapter 1: a blessing and a curse

**Well here's that sequel I promised you. The revenge of Duncan. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Blood. That's what all she saw on her hands. Coldness was what she felt.

_**"What did you do Mikey?"**_

"What?" She looked around to find the source of the voice. "Leo?"

_**"How could you do this?"**_

"I-I'm so sorry. Where are you Donnie?"

**_"You're a murderer!"_**

"A m-murderer?" That name made her want to vomit. "Raph please tell me what happened! I didn't do anything! I don't remember anything!" She cried.

_**"My daughter, I taught you better than this!"**_

"Daddy, I'm sorry I don't remember what I did!"

She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

**_"And to think I was friends with you."_**

**_"I can't believe I could call you my sister."_**

**_"I should have let my father killed you when he had the chance."_**

"April, Miwa, Karai? Please where are you? Tell me where I am!" She cried.

**_"You did this..."_ **She heard.

She turned around and saw nothing. "Who are you? Please let me go I want to get out of here!" She kept searching around to find a exit.

_**"Mommy?"**_ She looked ahead and saw her daughter. "Lilly...!" She ran to her to give her a hug of comfort but pass right through her like she was a ghost.

**_"Why mommy?"_**

"Lilly...?"

**_"Why did you hurt daddy?"_**

"Lilly why...?"

_**"You killed daddy mommy..."**_

"If you just listen-"

**_"I thought mommy was suppose to love daddy?"_**

"Lilly I'm sorry I-"

_**"I hate you mommy..."**_

"Lilly..."

**_"I hate you mommy..."_**

"Please..." Lilly began to fade away in a cloud of mist.

"Lilly...Lilly!" She began to run towards her only for her to fall. She looked up and saw her brothers feet.

"Guys!" She happily said. They said nothing.

"Guys?" She tried to stand up but was slammed to the ground by Donnie and Raph's foot.

"What are you doing?!" She cried scared. She tried to lift herself off the ground but felt her arms being grabbed.

Leo took out his katana and aimed it towards her.

"Leo...?" She said looking up at him.

She saw his sword raised over her head and she saw was a slash of light and heard the splashing of blood.

* * *

Mikey sat up in her bed covered in sweat and tears. She panted hard as she looked around her room. She examined herself only to see no marks or blood upon her.

She sighed and slammed her head back into her pillow. "Uh another nightmare. I'm getting sick of this." She said to herself.

After 4 years nothing has changed for the turtles but when Lilly was born everything began changing. Lilly was growing up into a shockingly smart 4 year old. She might have been around Donnie a lot before she was born. But like the rest of the family she's a junior ninja in training. She's being trained by Leo and Master Splinter and sometimes is training with Raph. But is mostly learning how to show no mercy. Which explained why the training dummy had Leo's missing katanas stabbed through it's head. But he can't stay mad at her. She is his little girl. She was growing into a beautiful little girl. With her black hair getting longer along with her height she looked more like her nightmare of a father than her mother.

Seeing Lilly is a blessing and secretly a curse. Her midnight dark hair in her pig tails with her pink bows, her giggles, the way Raph acts towards her, everything about her Mikey loved but it scared her sometimes.

She's a miracle which helped Mikey cope with the blood that was shed on her own hands and it's reminds of that the tormentor that raped her and wanted her dead. That night still haunts her when ever Lilly birthday nears. Which has started again.

Mikey turned on her side and tried to fall asleep again. But the door opened. "Morning Mommy!" Lilly said running into her room and jumping on her bed. "Time to wake up!"

"5 more minutes Master Splinter..." She said under her pillow.

"Mom-my!" She groaned pulling her arm. "Just kidding sweetie." She smiled coming from under her blanket. "So...Did you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Mommy! You forgot?!"

"Gotcha again. Happy Birthday!" She said placing her on her lap.

"Yay, you remembered!" She said. "I would never forget your birthday my little Lilly pad." She said tickling her.

"Come on Mommy! Everyone is waiting for you to wake up so we can have breakfast!" Lilly was tugging her mom's hand.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." She said getting out of bed.

When they both walked into the kitchen they saw Leo, Raph, and Donnie in the living room doing what their usually doing.

"Go practice your ninja stealth mode." Mikey whispered in her ear. She nodded.

Lilly disappeared. She appeared behind the couch while Donnie was on his laptop, Leo was watching TV with Miwa and Raph reading his ninja magazines. She saw the slice of pizza sitting next to Raph. _"It looks so lonely..."_ She said in her head.

She slithered behind her hot headed uncle. He reached his hand down and felt his plate empty. "Donnie did you eat my pizza again?"

"Huh? Oh sure why not..." He said not paying attention. "Grrr..." Raph smacked Donnie. "What was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

They heard giggles and Lilly came from behind the couch with the half eaten pizza in her mouth. "I unple Raph." She mumbled with the half eaten pizza in her mouth.

"Morning pip squeak." He said giving her a small noogie. "Hey my pizza!" She quickly stuffed the rest in her mouth. "Be lucky it's your birthday." He groaned.

"Morning Lilly!" Donnie, Leo, and Miwa said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" She said swallowing the pizza. "Looks like you owe me another pizza pip squeak!" Raph said tickling her.

Mikey smiled at her little girl.

* * *

Shredder walked into the lair of the Krrang. Glad to see nothing has changed between the Shredder. Karai was accepted into Shredder's clan after helping the turtles escape and had her brother murdered. They both walked in with no emotions on their face.

"How's the experiment?" He asked.

"The one known as the experiment is progressing excellent." One krrang said. "Four years I've waited for this. How long until it's ready?"

"The mutagen is taking a quick altercation to the DNA of the one known as Duncan. Krrang estimates that it should be ready in 5 earthly hours."

"Perfect..."


	2. Chapter 2: a birthday and a return

**sorry for the wait...stupid exams...**

* * *

"...Happy Birthday to you!" They sang to her. She blew out her candles with much glee.

"Which side do you want Lilly?" Donnie said grabbing a knife. "Uh Don?" Leo said. "Yeah."

Leo pointed to Lilly who already began to eat the cake by hand. "Lilly...I've told you. Wait until we can cut it."

"Ew take ooh long uncle Donnie." She said with a messy mouthful of cake. Donnie rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Happy Birthday Lilly." Said Raph handing her a present. "What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" She bounced excitedly in her seat, shaking the box.

"Open it and see." She quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped. "Yay. Steel fans!" She said opening the blades. "Hyah!" She swung her fan around and sliced the cake into different pieces.

"Yay!" She cheered. "Was that a smart idea to give a hyperactive, 5 year old kunoichi in training a deadly, steel bladed fan?" Miwa asked. Lilly swung the fan again and accidently got it lodged in the wall next to Leo's head but good thing he dodged his head.

"She's going to do well."

"This gift is from Aunt April." Donnie handed her a pink gift wrapped box with a bright yellow bow on top.

"I wish she was here and not away at college." Lilly said opening the box. She grabbed a card with a hand drawn turtle on the front. She opened the card. "Happy birthday Lilly! I wish I could be there celebrating there with you but remember I'm still thinking about you." April's voice said coming from the card.

Lilly looked in the box and saw a doll sitting in the box. It resembled Lilly's appearence in every way. Green skin, turtle shell, black hair in pig tails with her favorite pink bows, and her baby blue eyes.

"Yay! I have a mini me!" She tightly hugged the doll cuddling it. "I'm naming her Lilly the second."

"This is from me Lil." Leo handed her a light poorly wrapped gift box. "Lilly tried to,opened the box only to get her hand stuck in some tape. She lifted her hand with the box not letting go.

"Need help?" Mikey asked. "I got it!" Lilly began chewing on the box getting it opened. She pulled a jump rope out.

"Yes! It's just what I wanted."

"I knew you needed a new one since that incident that involved your last jump rope and some of Donnie's chemicals."

"It was the 4th of July And there were no fireworks. What was I suppose to do?"

"I have a feeling you'll enjoy this gift." Donnie gave her a small party bag with colorful balloons on it. She pulled out a shell cell.

"A shell cell?" She shouted surprised. "Yep you deserved it."

"Even after that time I "accidentally" re-wired Metalhead and turned him into my personal butler and made him got to the roof top and steal candy from the candy shop two blocks away from us?"

"Wait what?!"

"Nothing! Nothing..."

"I know you'll like my gift Lilly." Mikey said. Lilly saw a rectangle sized box wrapped in orange wrapping paper. She quickly tore it open and saw was Mikey's old skateboard. It still had all the graffiti and scratches on it.

"You're giving me your old skateboard?" She asked surprised. "It's all yours sweetie."

"Thank you mommy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She jumped on her mom and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday little one." Master Splinter said.

"Ojīchan!" Lilly said happy. "Here's your present."

Lilly opened the small velvet red box and saw a silver necklace with his family symbol on the chain.

"This necklace was in my family for generations and I want to give it to you now." Lilly put the necklace on her neck and gave her Ojīchan a hug.

Mikey smiled and walked into her room. Raph quietly walked behind her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey..."

"I can tell their happening again..."

"What gave it away?"

"You're quiet, sometimes zones out and you're getting nightmares again."

"It's so hard to forget...I still can't believe I did that." She sat on her bed. "It's been 4 years...Lilly's growing up and by you remembering all the bad things you're gonna forget all the good and miss your little girl grow up."

"I know...It's still hard to forget." She said with a tear coming from her eye. Raph hugged her. "I know. Just remember Lilly will always love you and doesn't want to see her mother hurting."

"Thanks bro."

Once the party was cleaned up Lilly went to her mother and saw her getting ready for patrol. "Hi sweetie." Mikey said getting her gear together.

"Hi mommy." She said with her hands behind her back and rocking her body back and forth. "Uh oh. I know that pose. What do you want?"

"I want to go on patrol with you."

"I'm sorry Lilly pad but, you know you can't come with us yet." Lilly's mouth hung open. "But why?"

"I would love for you to go sweetie, and I really do. But, you're too young to go with us."

"I'm not too young. I just turned 5!"

"I know. But you still have a lot to learn."

"Please mommy! I know a lot and I can learn from going out with you." Mikey stopped and think. "Well, it is your birthday and you can be a great help. So fine. You can come."

Lilly cheered. "Yay! Thank you mommy!" She ran to her and gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I know sweetie. Go get your fans and we'll leave." Lilly quickly ran to her room and grabbed her fans. "Oh! I almost forgot." She grabbed a red scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Perfect!" She walked back to her mother. "Ready mommy!"

* * *

The night time air was cool and crisp. New York was usual so far. Quiet and empty. Kind of oddly ironic how it's the city that never sleep is the city that never wakes up. A dropped pin could be heard in town square.

"Another quiet night in New York." Sighed Donnie as he looked above the horizon of buildings and skyscrapers.

"Not one disturbance. And I want to teach Lilly the ways of a ninja." Raph said putting Lilly on his shoulder.

"You're ways of the ninja will turn Lilly into a psychopathic homicidal maniac." Leo said.

"Exactly."

"Yay! I don't know what those words mean but, Yay! Teach me uncle Raph! Teach me!" She jumped.

"Hey guys, trouble." Donnie said. He pointed to see some purple dragons stealing from a jewelry store. "This loot gonna make us rich boys." One said.

"You know it boss."

The turtles all jumped down with Lilly behind them. "Busted!" Lilly said getting her fans out.

"It's the turtles and some kid painted green."

"Kid? I'm only 5 and I'm not painted green!"

"Get them!" 2 more purple dragons ran out the truck and we're armed with chains and bats.

Once the fight began a lone shadow stood above a building watching the whole thing go down. He released as small growl and ran to a different place.

"Looks like Lilly is having a blast!" Raph said looking at her stomping on one of the purple dragons ribs. Lilly was bouncing while giving Raph a thumbs up and giggling in the process.

"Forget them grab the stuff and let's go!" All the purple dragons began to grab as much as they can and began to run in different directions.

"Don't let them get away!" Leo said. Leo and Donnie went after 2 dragons while Raph went after a different dragon and Lilly followed. Mikey chased after the last remaining one. She was getting close but he all of a sudden just dissapeared.

She looked both ways and saw only the stolen money and jewels on the ground. She felt a weird vibe coming near.

"Nice to see you again..." She heard. Mikey turned around and saw nothing. She kept her ears opened for any weird suspicions. She didn't see the long lizard like tail slither behind her.

She took a deep breath. Then she turned around and blocked the claw that was about to strike down on her. She grabbed her nunchuck and attacked back. She managed to strike the creature in its eye the blade comes out and she swings cutting the creatures arm.

"You've gotten better since the last time we met." He said.

"You should tell me who you are or what you are."

She tried to land a punch on him but he jumped over her and grabbed her from behind. She was turned around to face him with him holding her hand and her other hand being held behind her back.

She gasped. She escaped his bond but he turned and his tail smacked her in her stomach and she was knocked into a wall.

She had her weapons knocked out of her hands and she looked up but closed her eyes when she saw a claw coming towards her.

She didn't feel any injury but she looked up to see her attackers face close to her's and his arm next to her head with his claws impailing into the stone wall.

They both panted as they stared t each other. "Now do you remember me...Michelle..." He held her head up with his other hand. She felt him kiss her neck. Her eyes widened.

"No...I-It can't be you..." She gasped. "Yep. You're Duncan is back."

* * *

**Man Don't act so surprised. You read the title and the ending to chapter 1. Don't you dare act surprised...**


	3. Chapter 3: Pleading and conceiving

"I can't believe we lost them!" Lilly said as she began pouting. Raph came behind her with the last purple dragon tied up and the loot in his hands. "Did we?"

"Yay! We did it!" She cheered. "It's a good thing you jumped on him earlier. He ran out of breath a block later."

"Did you catch them?" Raph asked as Leo and Donnie walked up to them. "Yeah. The police are on their way to get them." Leo said putting his blades back into place on his back.

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked. "She's still going after her guy?"

"I'll find her!" Lilly offered. "Are you sure Lilly? Cause we know how you get when your lost." Leo said.

"Yeah. And its already past your bedtime." Donnie added. "As much as I want to argue with that comment. I'm actually agreeing with them Lils." Raph added.

"Oh please uncle Raph! Please please please!" She begged shaking his arm. "I'm not even tired. *yawn* See?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Come on squirt. Let's get you home." Raph put her on his back as she was drifting to sleep. "Find Mikey ok?"

Leo and Donnie both nodded. "Can we go home magical unicorn?" She asked drowsy. Leo and Donnie snickered.

"Sure thing." He said. "Can you neigh for me?"

Leo and Donnie began laughing out loud. "Yeah Raph neigh for her." Donnie said.

"You already called me a unicorn. I'm not neighing." They went down the manhole. Raph looked both ways. "Neigh! Neigh!" Raph galloped like a horse once they entered the manhole.

* * *

Mikey stood still as her nightmares began to flash back in her eyes. "Y-Your dead. I know it."

"You may have killed my human form. But thanks to dad I got part of my body back. But with some cool new strengths."

Duncan had taken the form of a dark green lizard with sharp, dirty yellowish claws, yellow eyes with black slit pupils, and 3 darker green striped on his tail.

Mikey slipped away from his grip and started to fight back. She tried to kick the side of his head only for him to grab her leg next to his head.

"Heh. Nice try." She flipped herself allowing her hair to whip his face. He stumbled back for a second.

"You're a clone. You shouldn't even remember, let alone know me." She said. He came to strike her With his tail. She blocked his tail with her arms but he wrapped it around her wrist and slam her face first into the ground.

"Funny thing about the Kraang sweetie. They know what their doing."

She tried to get up but was flipped over and he was above her. She panted from exhaustion. As did he.

"Get off me." She simply said.

"You know how much you missed me princess? Of course you do."

"Whatever you want you're not getting it."

"So I can't meet my supposedly daughter Lilly?"

Mikey's eyes widen. "How do you..?"

"I just do sweet cheeks. I want to make a deal."

"The answer is no you psychopath." She kicked him off of her. He landed hard on his back as Mikey stood her ground.

"You don't even know what it is." He said standing up.

"And I plan to keep it that way." She turned and walked away.

"What if I tell Lilly about her real father?" Mikey stopped walking.

"You wouldn't." Her voice was low. "I would. I realized my mistakes since I came back to life. And I want us to be together again."

"Yeah right." She turned around scoffing.

"It's true. I know I did some bad thing but I want to make up for them."

Mikey stood there. She turned around and stared at the ground. "But why did you do that? What was wrong with me that you wanted to abuse and kill me?" He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That was all my negative thoughts put into that 'Duncan'. I've listened to my father for years and I wanted to stop. But I just couldn't. I was scared."

"Scared? You don't know what the meaning of scared is."

"I do know. And I want to rid of the Shredder. But I can't do it alone. I need help." He whispered in her ear. "I need _your_ help..."

"Why not your sister Karai?" Mikey blushed as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"She won't help me. I just know she won't."

"She's wants the Shredder gone too." She walked a step ahead of him, untangling her from his arms. "You're on your own."

"I'm not gonna force you to choose. But...It's your choice. And by the way..." His eyes glowed and Mikey stared into them. Her baby blue turned into the same shade and colors as his eyes.

"Make sure this stays between us...Would you dear?" Mikey blankly nodded.

Duncan kissed her cheek and ran into the night. "Mikey! Mikey!" She shook her head And she came to her senses.

"Huh? What?" She looked behind her and saw Leo and Donnie coming towards her.

"Hey Mikey. There you are." Leo said walking next to her.

"Yeah...Sorry I took so long."

"It's ok. Lets drag him back to his friends before the cops takes them away." Donnie said dragging the knocked out purple dragon.

Mikey had a weird dejavu moment but shrugged it off.

Once they made It to the lair they saw the most cutest moment ever.

All three tried to hold back their loud laughs. They saw Lilly sleeping on Raph's lap wih him wearing a feather boa and and a pink tiara holding a teddy bear in his arms.

"This was worth the whole trip back." Leo said.

Donnie took out his T-phone and snapped a photo. "_Now_ that's worth the trip back."

"Send me a copy of the photo Donnie." Leo said laughing as him and Donnie went to their rooms.

Mikey smiled and giggled. She walked to her brother and daughter giving them both a small kiss on their heads.

"Goodnight you two... "


	4. Chapter 4: hypnotic eyes and going solo

"Duncan...Duncan..." Mikey repeated it again and again under her breath. "Why can't I get that name out of my head?" She asked herself.

His face was stuck in her head. How can she forget him. He's like a zit that wouldn't go away.

"Everything he did...Why? Why should I trust him?" She said to herself. Her eyes suddenly flashed yellow and held it's color.

'You should just forget about your problems...It's alright my sweet...'

'But it hurts...My memories...'

'You're gonna be fine just make your easy choice tonight.'

"Mommy?" Her eyes returned to normal. "Yeah Lilly."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"No reason." Lilly walked to her room.

Lilly walked back into her room and stood against the door. She sighed. "Mommy is acting weird. Well weirder than usual."

"Maybe I can do something about it." She picked up her turtle doll. "What do you think Lilly the second?"

The doll just stayed in her arms not saying a word. "Maybe you're right. I should see what's wrong. But I tried that. She wouldn't tell me."

She looked at her doll. "Spy On her? I don't know. I tried that last time and I got caught by grandpa and ended up doing 20 backflips."

"But Uncle Leo says a true ninja must always stay in the shadows. And Uncle Raph always says it's not spying unless you get caught..."

"Mikey? Where are you going?" Lilly heard and peeked outside her room. "Just out for a few minutes to myself." Mikey said. "I'll be home soon." She saw her mom leave.

"Mommy's not gonna like this..." She said grabbing her red scarf and her fan.

Lilly stayed close behind Mikey but far enough so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"This better not be a waste of my time." She said to herself. She hid behind a large air vent and peeked around the corner.

"Well, well, well...Guess who's here..." Lilly's eyes widen as she saw the big lizard.

Mikey walked in front of him. "I've made my choice..."

"I knew you would come around."

"I'm not joining you."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. I'm not going to give up my loyalty to my family. You're just scared to admit that you probably can't take your own dad down yourself. So you go to me with some pathetic sob story about seeing the light and Being reformed. It's sad obviously that I pity you and knowing that fact that you can't do your own dirty work makes me laugh. You're nothing but a scared little boy under all that anger and tough guy look."

"A scared little boy who's scared of his own father? Pathetic? I should be pitying you Michelle."

"Why's that?" Mikey's hand slowly reached for her chucks. "Cause you have no choice and Lilly might grow up without a mother."

Duncan grabbed her arms with his tail and flanged her against the vent. Lilly flinched and made sure she was still hidden as she covered her mouth to muffle any sounds coming from her.

"You bastard!" She said through clenched teeth As she struggled to get up. He pinned her to the vent. "Hush sweetie. This won't hurt a bit." His eyes shifted color and so did Mikey. She tried to resist but they were just so hypnotizing. She blue eyes sparkled until that sparkle disappeared. And her eyes showed no sign of life.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. But I'm glad you could see it my way sweetie." Duncan said holding her from behind. Mikey eyes shifted from baby blue to yellow to pale blue. "Yes Duncan. I'll join you."

"See now was that so hard?" He put his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss upon her lips.

She held him close. "I love you."

"I got to tell someone." Lilly said sneaking back to the sewer.

She panted as she ran back into the lair. "Help! Help!" She shouted. Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Miwa saw Lilly running in.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Mira asked kneeling to her level. "Mommy...Lizard...yellow..." Donnie walked next to her with a cup of juice which she took and chugged down.

"You're welcome?" Donnie said she handed the cup back to her. "What were you saying Lil?" Raph said. She panted.

"Mommy's in trouble! IsawherwiththisbiggreenlizardthingandsheSaidnotohimandheattackedherandshesaid'Iloveyou'andtheniIjust-"

"Woah woah woah...Slow down Lilly." Leo said. "Mommy was talking to this big ugly lizard thing and she said no to him about something and he attacked her and her eyes turned yellow and she said 'I love you' and I just panicked and left!" She said in one breath.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "Cause you still hallucinate on all that sugar you eat."

"This is for real this time! Mommy's in danger! We have to go save her!" She shouted pulling on Miwa's hand. There was a sound.

"Hey guys what I miss?" Mikey. "Where we're you?" Donnie asked. "Like I said I went for a walk around the sewers."

"Mommy!" Lilly ran to her mother and gave her a hug. "You're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw this big lizard thing grab you and you said you love it and..."

"Have you been eating more sugar than usual? Cause we all know what happens."

"Maybe..." Mikey sighed. "Alright. Let's get you to bed."

"But mommy...I'm not tired." She whined. "Come on..." Mikey puled her hand and escorted her to her room. Lilly sighed.

'If their not gonna listen to me then I guess I'm going solo.'


End file.
